Santa's Gift
by tecachan
Summary: Jane has been a bad girl and is not expecting to receive anything from Santa this year. He begs to differ. This is a Christmas gift to JuliettedeSade.


A/N: This is a gift oneshot for my friend JuliettedeSade. She asked for this pairing. Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **Santa's Gift**

"So, Jane, did you write your letter already?"

"What letter, Stacy?"

"Duh, your letter for Santa!"

"Oh, right! How could I ever forget that? I can't expect to get any gifts from him if I don't write telling him what I want!"

"Yes! Now, here you go. There's paper, colored pens, glitter... Everything you need! Now, you just write your letter and I'll send it out for you."

Stacy sat there looking at Jane with those big excited puppy eyes that meant she wouldn't change her mind. Jane just gave up and set to write the letter while speaking it out loudly for the other girl to hear.

"Dear Santa, I am usually a really nice girl. I help people with their cases without charging and I let my beautiful friend Stacy live with me in _her_ house while I pay all the bills.

"I must confess that this year I had a big moment of misbehaving: I kissed _a man_ on the day of my wedding. The man I kissed wasn't the one I was supposed to marry, and my ex-future husband saw everything and almost died from a heart attack. Literally.

"I hope you can look past that one _tiny bit_ of misbehaving and send me a good and nice man for Christmas. And, please, make it not to be either the man I kissed or my ex-future husband; I'm trying to get over both of them.

"Thank you, Santa. With love, Jane."

"Oh, Jane, it's so nice of you to tell Santa the truth! I'm sure he'll send you the best Christmas present ever!"

* * *

Jane was watching some third rate movie when she heard a strange noise coming from her backyard.

 _'Great! It's Christmas Eve, I'm all alone at home because my best friend got a date for Christmas -and so did my guardian angel, by the way- and now there's a burglar! The night could get any better...'_ She thought picking up a frying pan and going to see what the noise was all about. _'Well, the worst that can happen is me dying again and hitting the return button_ again _.'_

She didn't wait around to see if the person in the backyard was dangerous or not and - _bam_ \- she hit him in the head.

 _'OMG! It's not a thief, it's a pervert!'_ She was starting to panic seeing a man knocked out in her backyard wearing a Santa Claus costume. She got near to get a look on his face. "Tony?"

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Stop whining! You deserved that."

"Come on, Jane, I was just trying to surprise you. How was I supposed to know you would greet me with a..."

"Frying pan."

"That. With a frying pan in the head? That hurts, you know?"

"Actually, I don't. You see, I never sneaked into anyone's house at the dead of night were some costume." She thought over what she said again. _'Well, at least not in Jane's body.'_

"Point taken. So, I just came back in town and was visiting some friends, leaving presents. It's Christmas, right? I also brought some dinner..."

"Dinner sounds good to me. My feast for the day was popcorn, chocolate and coke."

* * *

After eating, they settled down on the sofa watching some other movie.

"Now, what is such a gorgeous woman like you doing at home alone on Christmas Eve?"

"Waiting for Santa. I wrote him a letter asking for a hot boyfriend as a present."

"Hmm. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. You know where it is." Jane deflated a bit at the clear rejection.

She waited for him going back to watch another movie. An hour passed before she got fed up and went to find him. When she got to the bathroom, the door was wide open and the place was empty. _'So much for being friends...'_ She decided that was it for the night, turned off the TV and went to her room to sleep. Only, Tony was there on her bed wrapped up like a Christmas present; wrapping paper, ribbons and even a card that read _'Your present for being a good girl this year. From Santa'_. He was wriggling his eyebrows inviting her to the _game_.

"So. Do I get to unwrap my present now?"

"Only if you do it with your mouth."

She didn't waste time and advanced on her present.


End file.
